John Cena and Maria: Attitude Adjustment Part 1
by Jack Brian
Summary: A Fan Fiction about John Cena and Maria.


"Attitude Adjustment"

It is the night of Summerslam. John Cena just lost his match to Randy Orton and is heading back to the locker room.

John: Man, I can't believe that Punk had hired help. I know that wasn't just a "fan" Cena mocks "Fan" in a silly voice while he takes off his arm bands and sits on a bench.  
He puts his hands on his head and silently mourns his loss.  
CM Punk, the new World Heavyweight Champion walks in and yells.  
Punk: THE CHAMP IS HURR Then he holds up his belt.  
John: Shut Up, Punk. I got cheated outta my belt I don't need your crap.  
Punk: John, John, John. Looks like somebody forgot to take their happy pills!  
CM Punk says in a mocking tone.  
John Cena stands up and stares down Punk.  
Punk: You know, you can always go back to selling John Deere Tractors.  
John Cena pushes CM Punk.  
They stare eachother down.  
John: I like this shirt punk. It's much better than yours. What is it? Two Fists? Wooow.  
Punk: Yeah, It symoblizes my Straight Edge lifestyle. Something...YOU should follow.  
John: No, thanks PAL. I like to enjoy myself.  
Punk: I enjoy being champion. Maybe if you were straight edge like me..YOU would be the Champion. There's a new Champ, and his name is C..M.. Punk.  
CM Punk leaves the room with a bit of Swagger in his step.

Later that night, John Cena is walking back to his car still moping a bit.  
He has his head hung so he could not see Maria walking infront of him.  
The accidently runs into her as she was standing still using her cell phone to "tweet" her friends.  
Maria falls to her knees and lets out a gasp as she catches her phone.  
John's expression changes quickly.  
Maria: Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!  
John: I'm sorry, miss..I Maria and John's eyes meet.  
John: Oh, hey. Maria, I'm sorry about that I'm not in the best of moods tonight.  
Maria: Aw, that's alright John. I'm sorry for calling you names. I'm still a bit let down after my loss in the Diva's Battle Royal.  
John: The Dark Event?  
Maria: Yep.  
They both looked around awkwardly.  
John: Hey, why don't we go to Starbucks to drown our sorrows in a cup of Coffee?  
Maria: Sounds good to me.

John Cena leads Maria to his car and they head off to Starbucks.  
Maria couldn't help but glance and John every so often.  
Something about the way he looked that night excited her.  
They arrived at Starbucks after a short trip. John parked the car and the suprise stop jolted Maria as she went forward a bit in her seat.

John: Are you okay?  
Maria: Yeah..Yeah. I'm fine, sorry.  
John: It's all good, I stopped a bit fast. It's my fault.

John got out of his car and walked around to Maria's door to help her out.  
Maria and John walked into Starbucks and ordered their drinks.

John Ordered a Latte and Maria asked for the same thing.  
They sat down and started drinking their coffee sharing a few awkward glances at eachother.  
John was not a fan of coffee at all but it was the only thing he could think to ask when he did. He had always had a thing for Maria ever since their first kiss on Live TV.

John: How is it?  
Maria looked up at John with a Whipped Cream Mustache from her Latte.

Maria: It's great, thanks!  
John noticed the Whipped Cream on her face.

John: You've got a little something.  
He leaned in to whipe it off with a napkin.  
Maria was shocked as he leaned in and became more and more nervous as he whiped off the whipped cream.

Maria: I think there's a bit right here.  
She pointed to the top of her lip.  
John leaned in a bit further to get it.  
Maria pushed John's hand away and kissed him.  
It was a spur of the moment thing, but it felt great.

John sat back slowly and had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
Maria, on the other hand, could not stop smiling.  
John: Wow, that was.  
Maria: Amazing?  
John: Yeah, Amazing.  
Maria: Thank you!  
John: Kept me wanting more.  
Maria: I'm not stopping you.

John leaned in and pecked Maria on the lips.  
He started to back away when Maria grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him over to her.  
She then moved her hands onto his cheeks and tilted her head as she went in for more.  
John felt this sudden feeling of euphoria run through his whole body as their lips touched.  
Maria's lips were very soft, John noticed.  
Time had seemed to of stood still during this kiss.  
It was the perfect moment, one neither of them would ever forget.  
As the kiss ended John and Maria both sat back in amazement.  
Maria and John both thought over how great the kiss felt.  
They were both liking eachother more and more as each second of silence passed.  
Each second.  
Tick, tock.  
Emotionally binding them together as if they were being hand cuffed to one another.  
They were speechless for a bit until John finally muttered out a few words, with cracks in his voice.  
John: Would you uh.  
John coughed.  
John: like to come back to my (voice crack) h-hotel room, Maria?  
Maria's face lit up.  
Maria: I'd love to.


End file.
